The Mission
by Ripper-Jack-Ripper
Summary: What do you do when youre up to your neck in lies?When if some found out that you were lying you would die?When you start to hear some one that isn't there? And when both your allies and enemies want you dead?What do you do?M for violence n language.
1. Chapter 1

The Mission

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam wing.

**Warning: **The following Fanfic may contain coarse language, violence, sexually suggestive scenes, and some things that some readers may find offensive. Reader discretion is advised.

**AN:** This is just some thing that I came up with while watching some cousins who were watching clips of "history" in a war video game, I can't remember what its called now, but it was pretty cool. Wow this fan fic is based on a video game.

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Duo."

"Yes, Commander." He responded, immediately straitening his back and changing his stance into a more formal one even though his commander , AKA Noin was talking to him over the phone.

"This mission has taken an unexpected turn of events," she said as she stopped pacing behind her desk to look at the files on it, "and has gone on far enough, if you know what I mean, it must be finished. Either kill him and his right hand woman or we take you off this mission and have some one else take your place. I will send some one else in to finish for you in a month. Understood?" she finished as she sat down in her chair.

"Yes it is," he said with a sharp nod. Then he was off to finish the under cover mission that he was assigned a year ago. The world was at war. Most civilians would have never predicted that there would ever be a third world war, but for the people involved in politics and any form of army, they new that it wouldn't be long. Mr. Maxwell's mission was to pretend to defect to the Russian army and make it look and feel real to everyone including the closest of friends family comrades and even people that were in high places of power on his side. Even his mentor, Solo, was not allowed to know what was really going on.

Duo had been trained well by Solo. He had taught him that everything was about the mission and not to let any man or woman to get in his way, taught him to be an excellent actor and liar. Not only had he done all of this but he made sure that he new how to feel, and how to hide those feelings when needed, he had taught Duo all he new and more. He gave him all the tools to carry out a mission with no mistakes or slip ups, and was also a father to Duo. Solo picked him up off the streets and gave him a future. Duo had ideally become exactly what the American army needed and wanted, some one who could follow orders perfectly and go beyond expectations and looked over every variable. A young solder who wasn't recklessly stupid and did what they thought was best, like most young solders new to the army, and he was younger than most new solders.

His job was to trick and kill Treize Khushrenada and his right hand woman, Une, steal their plans and get out alive so that information could be delivered to his commander. Duo knew that Noin couldn't take him out alive when he was this far in. He was up to his neck. So the only thing that he had to fear was his closest friend. Death.

***Time skip. 3 weeks***

"Yes Treize? You wanted to see me sir."

"Yes Mr. Maxwell. I did. I wanted to introduce you to our newest recruit from Japan. Mr. Wing, also known as Zero or Oh-one." Treize said from behind his desk, as he gestured to a young Asian youth with short dark chocolate brown hair. This "new" recruit looked very much like some one, who had lived, breathed, ate, and drank this war. Some one who was definitely the son of a veteran.

Duo looked at the man who Treize had introduced. Automatically he took note of his hair, facial expression, he unconsciously mirrored his stance, approximated his weight, height, and age. He was about his age, 145 to 150 pounds and about an inch or two shorter than him-self so that would make him five-five to five-six-ish.

"Hello Mr. Wing, my name is Duo Maxwell." He said, nodding a greeting instead of offering him a hand to shake. The Asian man doing the same.

"Well, now that you two have met each other. Duo I would like you to show Zero-one the ropes and customs of this organization. And I can assure you that he speaks perfect English and Russian, so there should be no communication problems."

"Yes Commander." Duo said bowing slightly to his Russian commander who was now standing at a window with his back towards all personnel in the room. A small smirk residing on his lips as the two men left the room. 'Stupid Americans' he thought to himself.

"Mr. Wing, as I am to show how everything works around here you will be sharing a bunk with me, you get the top one." Duo said to the silent man. '_not very talkative, very refined, probably an all about the mission kinda guy, strait to the point, we should get along fine._' He thought to him self, '_That is unless you let _me_ talk to him, _Mr_. Maxwell_' Duo whirled around and pulled his gun in one fast and fluid movement, obviously expecting to see some one else in the deserted corridor other than him and Mr. Wing whom his gun was now pointed at. Duo stared at the Asian man in confusion. "Did, you just say something?" he asked, lowering his gun and putting it back in place.

"No," was the _only_ word he got from him that night.

To be Continued

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** Hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think! any thechnical errors what you thought good or bad. i need feed back!!!! any ways i'll try to get the next chapter up soon but other fics have higher senyority so they may be updated first.

Later

Ino-chan


	2. Have some fun

**The Mission, Part II.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam wing.

**Warning: **The following Fanfic may contain coarse language, violence, and things that some readers may find offensive. Reader discretion is advised.

**AN:** i was thinking...no don't take a couple steps back! lol i was thinking about this fanfic and it is an angst and there will probably be no sexually suggestive seens...for now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another three weeks passed. Duo who was formerly unable to share a room with anyone, all soldiers his age disliked him because of his heighten abilities and rank, and the others who were older could see him as nothing more than just a kid, well those and the fact that no one wanted him to accidentally shoot them in their sleep if they did something wrong. He was scary when mad and they hadn't seen him mad yet. But Heero, Heero was his equal in every way, except when it came to polite and normal conversations. The man just didn't seem to know any thing other that "hn", and he showed no emotion what so ever. Although Duo began to understand those "hns". And was now sharing a bunker with him, who was also formerly unable to do so for the exact same reasons as Duo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Duuuoo.' _The braided man rolled over in his bed, and squeezed his eyes tight in his sleep. He was getting less of it almost every night now. _'Duuuuoooo, come and find me. You know where I am, so come and get me. Oh Mr. Maxssssswellllllll,' _the damn voice in his dreams would never leave him alone, ever. _'I want to help you, it's been two months now hasn't it? since she said she would send some one in. You probably think she hasn't. Or do you? I can tell you things no one else can._' the voice continued to whisper in his dreams of endless black, nothingness. Only him and the voices of the war, but no longer were they there. Only the one remained. _ 'Shinigami knows lots of thingsssss.'_ Duo shot up strait in bed and pull his knife from under his pillow and raised his hands into a defensive position. There was _again nobody_ there, and it was, _0200 hrs_ in the morning. Wonderful.

That gave him just enough time to get up take a shower, get into his uniform re-braid his hair, go get some coffee, go to his station and start hacking systems. All by the time everyone else was just getting up. Then he had to copy the information and give it to Mr. Khushrenada, go back to his station and finish copying Russia's Info and then try to get the hell out of there in time to give it to Noin.

That was his day plan for the next couple of days hopefully with more sleep. But he wasn't the only one up this early morning. Oh-one was too. "Couldn't sleep?" the braided man questioned

"No, I couldn't. to many night mares." _'Wow a full answer that I didn't have to pry from him,'_ He thought as he put the knife away, and threw his legs out of bed. Both men were only in solid colored pj bottoms, no tops to cover their well defined muscles that flexed with every movement they made.

Duo started to make his way to the bathroom when Mr. Yuy introduced himself again. "Hello. My name is _Heero_ Yuy. When we're here or alone you may call me by that name, my first name."

Duo just stared at the shorter brunet's back in shock," uh yeah, um thank you," He stammered as he turned to continue his morning routine.

The day wore on as usual Duo went to his station, finished his job handed his work to Treize, Only when he handed it in to Treize he was informed that he was needed immediately as was Zero-one as infiltrators in the front ranks. they weren't going to spy they were going to get to the opposing side as stealthily as possible cut down anything in their path and take out the commanding officer in that area. Wonderful. They got China.

China just happened to have the best security at the moment, then it came Russia then Japan and almost every body else had normal security when it came to important people. Treize needed the best of the best for this and they had proven in their own countries and in their new one that hey were the best of the best and they seemed to have gotten fairly close over the last little while. And Treize had duly noted their growing affection for each other but it only went so far, because like magnets opposites attract and and those that weren't could only get so close, and they seemed some what similar.

_'Mr. Maxwellllll, they tamed you! You're so obidiant, you were fiery and un-tamable,even when your _precocious Solo_ found you on the streets. why else do you think that all the older more experienced soldiers treat you the way they do, they know what happened and rumors of what happened fly like birds through new recruits and only some know what really happened.'  
_

'shut up' Duo hissed to the voice in his head, making sure to not look different as he walked down the hall.

_'Its true i would never, could never lie to you'_

'Its not true, I have memories to prove it i was never like that,'

_' ah, and you think all those are real? some of them maybe but most,'_

'SHUT UP! They are real,' He yelled at "Shinigami" in his mind. It couldn't be true he had memories to prove it, didn't he? They wouldn't do that to him, no.

_' They would _never_ do a lot of things, and they _have never _done a lot of things,"_ He replied sarcastically to the unspoken thoughts floating through his mind.

'hey stay out of my thoughts!'

_'they are my thoughts too, we do share a head, besides i find it kinda fun to be able to finally have some control' _Shinigami said as he lifted Duo's left hand to scratch the back of his head.

'hey! this is _MY _body _my_ head _my_ thoughts!'

_'That's where you're wrong but I'll explain that later, for now _Mr._ Maxwell lets have some fun loosen up then we can start sharing even more important stuff than space, stuff like why you're here on this suicide mission. Come on life shouldnt be so boring, laugh some times you are a total kill joy, lighten up!'_

To be continued.

---------------------------

AN: Hope you like this chap im so sorry i havent updated in a while, school, i have some tests to study for. please review tell me how I did flames are welcom.


	3. We have been breached

**The mission Part III.  
**

**Warning: **The following Fanfic may contain coarse language, violence, and sexual humor that some readers may find offensive. Reader discretion is advised.

**AN:** sorry that this took so long, i really am. My creative juice's have been running low, and i never expected summer to be so, so, busy. Any ways sorry and here you are!!!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Zero-two, on your left, there are five armed facing the opposite," Heero said into his head piece that connected him and Duo, who was on the ground and moving while he was on the roof acting as his eye in the sky. He had just finished hacking into the security camera system and now had access to live footage of every corridor in the building. With this he would direct partner safely towards their goal.

Duo slowly and silently walked around the corner to where the five men were. He crept up on the closest two and shot one in the back of the head. The thud of his body as hit the floor gained the attention of the other four Chinese men. In less than one minute Duo had shot all but he last one in the back of the head, with his silenced gun. The last man was laying on the floor, his weapon ten feet away from him, as he crawled farther away from the man in black now advancing on him, all he could see was the chestnut brown braid and the the smiling violet eyes of the man about to kill him. What was he? He had killed the others as easily and routinely as blinking.

As Duo looked down at the frightened man who slowly rose to his feet, determined not to die as a quivering mass in the corner, but on his feet and prepared, he smiled. Because this was the man that was going to tell stories of the man in black who murdered his commander in cold blood.

"Duo what are you doing finish it we need to move,"

"I'm sorry but just one second there has to be someone left to tell the tail of the god of death because he's back in the game!" He said to Heero as he knocked out the man and tied him up and left him beside his dead comrades.

"kay Zero-two you need to move now,go through the doors ahead and make one left and then a right there you'll find a guard who is approximately two times your size and is heavily armed. I am currently disarming their alarm system it'll take me about ten more minutes so be quick."

"Affirmative Zero-one" _'Ooo, you _are_ a mission guy now, you know i think you have something up your butt, oh wait its that stick,' _

'shut up i need to get this done'

_' it's _really _far up there isn't it? Well if you don't mind can I get it replaced with something much more comfortable when this is over? Cuz I mean you aren't, _strait_, are you? i mean I hope not'_

" Zero-two one more turn then your at the sixth guard,"

"Wait, what, sixth?"

"Yes you just took out five"

"O-oh yeah that's right, sorry" Duo said slightly befuddled

_'Oopsies I kinda took over your body for a while. Whenever i do that you wont remember a thing I did while i was in charge, just so you know.'_

'Well try not to do that too much while I'm awake and already in-charge of my, oh shit, Shinigami help me this guy is giant!_'_

_'Ooo you're asking for my help' _

'well you can watch for other things coming my way and warn me while I battle this guy. Theoretically doubling my senses, right?'

_'That's the theory'_

"Ok well here we go" Duo said quietly as he snuck up on the big guard to attack him from behind. But once he got within 20 feet of his target the man turned around and ran towards him punching him hard enough in the gut that he had lifted him off the floor a couple inches.

Duo's eyes went wide in shock and at his opponents speed and fores. Everything started to move in slow motion as the fist came in contact with his stomach, the weight on his feet slowly disappearing as a painful shock ran though his mid section. Then it all sped up as the ground got closer to his face. Two small snaps were released into the air as his body hit the floor. _'Duo roll to your left his foots coming to your face!' _he winced at at the motion of rolling over to avoid the pain that would come with a foot hitting his face only to have that pain shoot down the center of his neck and back of his head as it was violently jerked back. The bastard was standing on his braid. The disrespectful jerk. 'Thanks Shinigami, but fuck'. _'Ya i know the fucking bastard is stepping on our braid. Duo I'm taking over and you are going to sit in my seat ok so you'll be able to see everything don't ask me how this works cuz I don't even know if it will theoretically it should.' _

'kay tell Heero to get moving' Duo said to the other in his head with a groan.

Heero watched as his partner curled over the larger mans fist as it smashed into his stomach and lifted him off the ground then let him fall to the cold cement floor of the corridor. In just two more minutes he would be able to disarm the alarm system. He looked back to the TV monitor just in time to see Duo's head yanked violently backwards as a foot landed on his braid.

"Heero hurry the fuck up!"

"Hai"

Duo swung back around on the floor to wrap his legs around the one that was farthest from him. Then he grabbed the one that was stepping on his braid and opened his mouth wide and chomped down hard on the mans shin, drawing blood, as he pulled the other leg out from underneath him, sending his opponent in the opposite direction. The man turned around like a cat to catch himself before his face hit. Two loud painful crunches sounded the air. His elbows had locked, and both snapped forwards and completely in half.

The man started screaming incoherently at the top of his lungs. Duo walked up and rolled him onto his back and stood over the man as he pulled his gun and silenced him forever.

Red lights started to flash as long high pitched oo's filled the air. ' shit they were faster than me' Heero thought to himself as he closed the laptop and started to run to Duo's location.

Shinigami picked up his other gun from the floor ,wincing at the searing pain on the left side of his chest, and put it back where it belonged as he started to run down the hall. "Heero get your ass down here, and while your at it tell me where to go,"

"Duo You should know this you made sure that i knew the blue prints and maps inside and out forwards and backwards why are you asking me?"

"uhh right." He said realizing that he was acting out of character for Duo, "well just hurry up then please."

_'__Duo! tell me where to go!'_

'keep going then make a left!' Duo said with slight urgency but most of his voice was even. Shinigami followed the directions that he was given, and stopped at the last corner. He needed to do this with Heero, the man that they were going up against was not one to easily succumb to any one and he was not easily taken down either. This was a two man job, they were after all going against the man said to have mastered all forums of martial arts and much more. A strict and traditional Chinese man known as The Dragon.

'Shinigami get under cover it would do us no good to have us found out before Heero gets here!'

_'Yes master, what ever you say master, would you like me to kiss your ass too master?'_ Shinigami said in a sarcastic tone with a noticeable lisp as he ducked under into a closet.

'oh shut up and listen tell Heero where we are so that he can find us. please.'

_'You want me to tell him that we are in a closet waiting for him so that we can jump his sexy ass?_' Shinigami asked with an evil glint in his eyes and a face of fake shock as he turned to talk to Duo in his mind.

"Dragon."

"yes?" the Asian man asked, not moving from his place in front of the wall sized window. His legs shoulder width apart his hands resting on the handle of a long slim sword as if it were a cane, standing right in front of him marking the center of his body. The glow of the now setting sun shining off his black hair pulled to a tight pony tail, and giving the edge of his white silhouette a gold glow.

"We have been breached."

* * *

**AN:** Soooooo what did you think???? this would normaly be the part where i threten not to post the next chapter if you dont review but that wont be tha case because i'll post the chapter any way. But reviews are definetly nice. Good or bad, if you think i need to fix something in this fic please tell me so that i can fix it. Now I ish off to the wonderfull world of wonderland where you are constantly being doped up unknowingly! lol no just kidding. later, Ino-chan.


	4. Please don't go!

The Mission (IV)

**Warning:** The following Fanfic may contain coarse language, violence, and sexual humor that some readers may find offensive. Reader discretion is advised...damn i forgot to mention yaoi didn't I well you guys probably already got that didn't you, well for those of you who might not have there is, its just not very strong. You know no kissing? maybe a bit in the future.

**AN: **Hn? well here is chapter four for you guys!!!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ah Heero there you are!"

"..."

"Were you able to see how many guards there were with him?"

"No."

"Kay. whats our plan because we have to move fast." Shinigami whispered to Heero. ' Shinigami let me talk, you are going to make him suspicious about my weird behaviour.' Duo said to Shinigami as he became increasingly uncomfortable with having no control over his body. _'That's right and i don't know how to be boring so you go ahead 'n' take command.' _Duo mentally rolled his eyes at his head-mate.

"We enter, kill what ever gets in our way, finish the mission. Then report back to our commander."

_'Of course he has a simple sounding solution for executing an extremely feared man with a reputation for his extreme out of this world skill at killing things and people with everything and anything.'_

'shut up its a simple easy plan that we cant possibly stray from'

"OK then Heero lets do it"

Heero and Duo quietly took out their guns and slowly exited the closet into the steadily filling hall way. As soon as they were out all guns were pointed at them. They looked at each other then at the people surrounding them then back to each other and nodded go.

As soon as they had taken one step bullets started flying, and they started pulling the trigger at anything and everything in their way. Rarely missing what they were aiming at and most times killing with the first shot.

In a split second they had changed, from human to robot. Following parts one and two of plan A " Enter, kill what ever gets in our way".

And they followed it perfectly. Duo and Heero dropped the empty guns to the ground with a clatter that filled the now silent hall, as they began to search for new guns with more ammo.

once they had found guns that suited their needs, both turned and began to silently jog down the hall towards the red door at the very end.

Heero paused. "what?" Duo whispered as the other slowly tuned to face him. He looked down towards the end of the hall where they had come from, to make sure that it was only him and Duo. " There is no one else." Heero said simply in his monotone voice. Duo opened his mouth slightly as his lips formed a small 'o' of understanding.

They might just be walking into a trap.

Heero turned back around and continued, this time he _really_ paid attention to his surroundings.

Their next steps were taken with extreme cation as both men reached a large red door. Duo moved forward with his left hand to open it, his right holding his gun up and ready to shoot as the door slowly creaked open and a bright white light poured into the hall.

* * *

The small blond Arabian very politely gave orders to his butler, as he suited up to get ready for the front lines of war. It was something he probably would have never done if he hadn't decided to be a rebellious little rich boy. But he was tired of constantly obeying people and being know as the goody two shoes not that this would really change anything but it was something that he had set his mind on and it was normally near impossible to change his mind once he had made it up.

"Quatre please don't do this! You could be killed and I don't want you to be gone forever; you're some one who could probably make a big political difference if you just listened to father!" one of his many sisters begged him.

"I know sister but this is something that I have to do for for our country and for my self, you may not understand right know but i have lived a very sheltered life and its time that I learn. this may not be the safest way but its the only way that i can think of that i will not be controlled by someone in the family." He explained to his little sister as he grabbed her frail shoulders and looked into her deep blue, worried eyes. Holding back tears she nodded stiffly and looked down. " Don't look down. Hold your head high, " he paused , trying to steady his voice, " hold your head high, breath, and always remember what may seam perfect, and irresistible on the out side may not always be so on the inside. Look for ulterior motives always, and remember you too could make a great political difference you have all the resources I have. But now its time to for me to go. Tell father I love him and all our sisters too." Quatre hugged his sister tightly and gently kissed her forehead, before leaving her alone in the room.

She watched as the car with her brother, her sweet, adorable big brother drove off. Tears began to well in her blue eyes as that tight ball in her throat grew, and she fell to her knees and let the tears flow silently down her tan cheeks. this might just be the last time she ever saw him again, and if it wasnt he probably wouldnt be the same when she did.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it!!!! I am soooo sorry That I haven't updated this fic!!!! to be honest I havent been on this site since....since summed, damn thats sad, andy ways. _**I WILL FINISH!**_ -punches air over head- I have to I wanna know what happens...well I kinda do but you know anyways please do review this chapter. Its been so long and I wanna know if the writing is ok -strikes dramatic pose- _**I need encouragement to continue****! **_


End file.
